Zootopia: Old Ancestors, New Relatives
by stelland1234
Summary: Nick and Judy are co-workers in the ZPD. But Nick got his own secret love issues. He can never find anyone 'just like him'. Will he find the one who fits him, or might other plans be disrupting his. Read along. Please review, I need to know your oppinions.
**Zootopia**

 **Old ancestors, new relatives**

 **So, I read a very recent review on my other Zootopia story. I quote: "Maybe try to space out your writing a bit, and some other things, between the dialogue and action." (Something along those lines) So, fortunately, I weren't happy on how that story came out, way too rushed. So I am making a new one anyways, you see. This one being the same idea, but a less subtle approach to it. However, last story was meant to be what I wrote, but including an evil villain (Ms Bellwether). But that can come for another time. This story, is about relatives.**

* * *

 **Chp. one**

 **A casual day**

Alarm went of. Nick moaned into his pillow as he made a lazy attempt to push himself upwards from his pillow. He turned around onto his back. He put out his arm and turned of his alarm on his new PawPhone, which he recently bought. He surely laid in bed for over five minutes, and he heard the loud rain drops hit the bedroom window hard. He hated this job, for having to go up so early. Only one car passed outside every three minute or so, when on midday the street outside usually has heavy traffic. He got up from his bed, and he put on his clothes. He did his normal routine of making his way to the kitchen, making some, oddly fairly enjoyable, carrot soup, from the near free source of carrots from Judy herself, and her family. However, some days like this one, he would prefer some nice roasted chicken and some sauce. It weren't often he ate it because of his fairly low salary, but even his salary couldn't stop him from eating the most tasty meal in his life. His mother usually made it for him. Which was where he got the recipe from.

He ate his meal, and continued his day. He had an half hour until the bus into town came. He decided he'd browse the internet. After all, he wanted to admire his new, fancy phone. He checked all the media. _Snout Mail, Hoof House, PawBook_ , etc. It made time fly by at the minute. Already after it had felt only about five minutes, he had already been on his phone for twenty seven minutes.

"Oh, no. I might miss the buss. How addictive this is. No wonder why kids love these devices." Nick goofed out. He got up from his old sofa, locked his door, and hurried down to the buss stop. He came in the _nick_ of time [haha, u get? _Nick…_ Meh, whatever], to catch the bus leaving. The buss luckily stopped to his surprise, and opened the doors. An old kangaroo hopped out slowly. "Must've gone on accidentally." Nick thought, as he took the opportunity to hurry after the bus. The bus driver, Mr. Archelag, a dark brown grizzly bear, luckily saw him, and once again stepped on the pedal, stopping the buss in a rush, to wait for him.

"Good morning, Joseph ." Nick greeted the bus driver. Nick and Joseph had been friends for over twenty years almost. They both don't even know when they met each other, but they both had been friends since young cubs.

"Good morning, Nick.", Joseph said, raising and lowering his light tan baseball cap in a quick session.

The grizzly spun his chair, to face the window. He closed the doors and shifted gears. Nick stood there, for a second, looking towards the back of the buss, seeking for a seat. When the bus started moving, Nick started walking, he had spotted a free seat.

"Hey, Nick, why you going? You don't wanna talk to me? Here, take a seat next to me." Joseph said, pointing without looking towards a free seat that where right behind the frontal doors.

"Oh, yeah right. Must've been too close for me to spot it." Nick said in a chuckle.

"Hey. You're working for the ZPD now, right?" Joseph asked.

"Uh, yepp." Nick just spit out as he sat down.

"You need to look out for those things, man! We don't want any cop, who's doing an unreliable work." Joseph warned Nick.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" Nick sighed, "Why did you not become a cop? You seem to know a lot."

"Oh. You see, I _have_ been a cop. I passed the test with a _B_ , but I just didn't seemed to fit in. Mammals there just saw me as a fat, bastard, only slurping honey in an office. The salary was also very low. So, I quit." The bear said, hunkering down towards the steering wheel. "But, I suspect you got in, and you're fitting in." He said, _a lot_ more depressed.

"Hey, Joseph, I weren't welcome either when I started. First few days were horrible. But my friend, Judy, were a bunny, could you imagine how it was for her?" Nick said, sounding concerning.

"Well, ba…"

"Yes, _very_ bad. I were there from the first day. And, well. I can't say I weren't picking on her, but atleast I helped her out, with all I could." Nick said, as he looked outwards, at the rain that covered the front window panes.

The window wipers were on full blast, but yet it couldn't keep the water off. It was a normal day in August. A Lot of rain, cold air, and a hint of frost on the leaves. All the _non_ hot resistant animals had already moved over to _Heat District_ , where it's always warm, year around, thanks to artificial heating. But Nick just loved the cold. No reason for him to move.

"Alright… Take care, Nick. I don't want my favourite cop getting busted." Joseph winked. Nick stepped outside, and dragged his coat closer, to keep it from flying away with the wind. Joseph had already started moving, and Nick waved, Joseph too.

Nick started walking towards the headquarters of ZPD, and expected to see it full as usual. And so it was. The cheetah in the front desk as usual, just filing through some papers.

"Oh, Nick!" The cheetah called out when Nick entered. Nick raised an eyebrow at the cheetah, Before he started to shake his fur a little discreet to get rid of the water.

"Yes…" Nick said in question.

"I've got some papers for you here, it's from the chief. He wanted me to give you it." The cheetah said, handing over the papers carefully.

"Alright, thank you. I'll go through them later." Nick said, nicking a little.

Nick then went up the stairs, and through the glass door to his office block. He went up to his desk, dropping the bunt of papers on the table with a soft ' _dunk_ '. He were surprised not to see Judy around. She were always on time. However it seemed to be a bunch of paper on her desk. This made Nick curious, as to why she weren't here.

"Oh, hey, Nick. Your partner, Judy went home. She didn't feel too good." The rhino across the desk said, looking up a little while so.

"Ah, ok… I'll be fine." Nick said assuring, lowering his body onto the fairly large chair.

A new chair had been requested to more fit Judy and Nick, but it were still shipping. It came from Chyna, the other side of the earth. Also the global leading manufacturer. Small country with shit ton of animals, mostly smaller ones. Nick got started on the paper work immediately. However he hated that part of the job. It took him about an hour to finish it all. It weren't much today to do, luckily.

Nick went out to the parking lot, where he found their cop car. The one he and Judy used. Nick were surprised by not seeing any other cars in use. But Nick thought he were just very early to start his shift. He scurried out of the parking lot, and over to Trayday Lane, where Nick's shift for today were located around.

The day were very calm. Only one or two bag steals. Where the criminals were always stupid enough to take the wrong corner at the wrong time.

* * *

Nick were heading home from the police station. He walked up to the near bus station, placing his front paw on the window pane that held the roof of the station. And sighed.

"Another day, without anything new. I should've thinked twice before I let that rabbit convince me." Nick sighed to himself.

The bus came, but this time it wasn't Joseph driving, it were an antelope. Nick entered, redeemed his bus card, and went down towards downtown. He hopped of the bus at a fairly nice restaurant. It seemed open. He went inside, to see his furry gray wolf like friend, Zalbeno, sitting in a wooden chair, probably playing on his Jawsy. Another type of phone brand.

"Zalbeno, my friend! Serve me a good pizza, you know what I want. A Lot of bearnaise, and some chicken bits." Nick shout, and instantly hurried over to the bathrooms. Three minutes later he were out. He took a place, and sat down, waiting patiently. He took up his PawPhone, and checked _MeTube_. A new vlog clip had been uploaded, and Nick watched it.

"There you go, Nick." Zalbeno said. He put down the giant plate, and pizza.

"I think you may have got the wrong order, heh." Nick said, wide eyes at the humongous plate of pizza.

"Oh, you thought you were going to get it all by yourself. Huh?" Zalbeno said, smiling at Nick, while taking a slice of the pizza.

Nick started to realise, and grinned. "I wouldn't mind having a _larger_ pizza, though." Nick said. Taking a slice aswell. "But I don't know if I'd be able to get it down then, heh." Nick said, glancing over to Zalbeno.

Nick and Zalbeno sat and talked for about ten minutes. Non-stop. About music, life, events, tastes, etc.

"When are you going to make a move, man." Zalbeno pointed out.

"Erghh… I just… Never get the opportunity to." Nick angered.

"Ok, well… I've seen a lot of wild vixens out there." Zalbeno said. "Pick one, anyone." He added, laughing a little.

Nick sighed, looking with eyes closed down into the table. "I've tried, it never works. I can never get anything on the hook. They all leave as if I am just some kind of burglar.

"You're going too fast. You have to get knowing them, alright. I know my stuff." Zalbeno said confidently. "Hey, look at me, you've seen my skills in it. Heh." He also said, grinning a wide smile. "Ehmm… I'll take this back doors if you're good." Zalbeno said, holding the edges, ready to pick it up.

"Yeah, yeah… Take it, i'm full anyways." Nick said. He were currently desperate enough to smash his head into a melon, or… a pumpkin.

Nick got up, and walked towards the exit. Slowly.

"Hey… You'll get it sometime, I promise." Zalbeno said from behind the counter, wiping the countertop.

"I am trusting you, my friend, Zalbeno. You better be right." Nick said, opening the door, making the little bell on top ring.

"You'll be fine…" Zalbeno said once again to himself, slowly sweeping across the countertop, looking at his good ol' friend, Nick, scrape his furry fur on the pavement. "You'll find someone…" He said again, and sighed.

* * *

 **E.O.C. (End of chapter)**

 **N/A**

 **Hope it inspired you guys to continue reading. I tried to space as much of it out, and I want some response on it. I am still learning to write good stories, and your feedback really help. Please, let them come in. I'll even take criticism as feedback. ;)**


End file.
